Izuku- The Void Monk
by SeductiveSausage
Summary: After being tormented his entire life, Izuku had nearly given up. The incessant nagging in his head that he wouldn't make it tore his dreams apart at the seams; Nothing could change the agony of truth. But when yet unseen, untapped, limitless power unlike any other graces this boy, not even truth would dare stop his advance. Gamer Quirk: Rating-M
1. Chapter 1

**This is my Fanfiction. Meaning that it will be made with my own flavors, wants, and ideas in mind. If you take issue with any of these as you read, feel free to tell me about it by leaving a comment. If you enjoy the story, I have no qualms with you letting me know. (Being appreciated always feels good~) **

"**Speech"**

'**Thoughts'**

***The System's voice***

**The System**

* * *

Izuku understood. Put simply, he was quirkless. It's not wholly uncommon. It happens. But that didn't mean that it wasn't the most agonizing thing he would ever hear from another's lips. It didn't help that he who broke the news to little Izuku did so without pause, as if he was just another pebble on the street to be kicked about; lacking in any notable features; unimportant. Doctors could be like that, Izuku came to find out. But he didn't mind too much. They were on the nicer side of things. While they were unsympathetic and uncaring to his situation, they did not ridicule, abuse, whether physically or verbally, or take pleasure in ruining the life of a young child whose wholesome innocence would've touched many others in another life. But in this sorry existence, his life was to be tainted. He was marked. A truly useless person in this world brimming with the unordinary. That was what he'd always be, he thought. Then came the light.

Midoriya Izuku had never given up on his idea of being a hero, no matter how hopeless of an endeavor he realized it to be. There was just far too much he had put in to end up getting nothing out. Yes, he understood the chance was slim, but the odds had always been a mountainous wall he'd had to climb, even making it this far was something to be proud of, he thought. But he hungered for more. He so desperately wanted to be someone, now! He wanted a quirk. He knew that he couldn't have one and told himself that he'd find a way to be a hero regardless. But man, that didn't stop his heart from palpitating wildly at the thought of being able to heft tons of rubble into the air with ease, shoot electricity from his fingertips, vanquishing heinous villains with the power he alone held within him. It was just so sad that it couldn't be.

Izuku had turned 13 not too long ago, in which his day had been surprisingly enjoyable. He'd spent time with his mother, day-dreamed yet again about the powers he would one day wield, enjoyed a healthy serving of katsudon, all pain free. But July 15th had come and gone like any other day, and Izuku would soon find himself back in his second year of middle school, enduring the same abuse he's had to experience ever since he was 4 years old.

Katsuki grinned as he looked to Izuku with hungry eyes. The little shit was crying now. He hadn't even hit him that hard! If he's already like this ...Yes, this is a good day indeed. He knew Izuku wouldn't fight back. Well, it wouldn't matter even if he did. But, he's too much of a pussy, Katsuki thought, causing his grin to widen just slightly. "You're fucking pathetic. After all this time you still act as if you're going to be a hero, yet you're crying from one little punch! What a Quirkless little bitch. Who told you that you had the right to be anything but the piss stain I shot on the toilet?!" Katsuki reeled back his fist once more and his eyes glinted when he felt a satisfying impact from the explosion that wracked Izuku's cheek. Man, does it feel good.

Izuku arrived home covered in bruises, scuff marks, tears, and spots of speckled dried blood. 'Why?!' It no longer made him feel the same level of pain, but pain it still was. The real hurt came from having to lie to his mom, which became increasingly challenging as Kacchan's violent attacks were more common, and more destructive. If only he hadn't been born a failure, everyone would like him, or at least wouldn't hate him. After pondering those thoughts, that night, like many others, Izuku cried himself to sleep in silent sobs.

***Hello Midoriya Izuku, I am The System. I will be your guide as you level up, face dangerous monsters, and ascend beyond your current self. Would you like to take the tutorial?***

Izuku awoke with a jolt and stared wordlessly, mouth dry as he swallowed his saliva, disbelief clearly plastered on his face. "What?" When he asked his question, "The System" as it called itself, repeated its initial message in full. 'What is going on? I... Don't understand.' "Yes?"

***Congratulations, Izuku, you have just taken your first step in achieving greatness***

Izuku was beside himself. He simply couldn't fathom this sudden change. 'Is this for real? I have a quirk?!' The System guided Izuku through a fairly short tutorial, explaining to him the bare bones ins and outs of what he would be dealing with. To be quite honest, it sounded just like the RPGs he'd played before when he'd had nothing better to do, but with its differences of course. He wasn't sure if this was a dream, a prank, or what have you, but in the case that it wasn't, he was going to use this "System" to do everything in his power to become strong. To become a hero.

***I am The System and you, The Player. You will start at level 1 and may level up as much as you desire. You have stats that will increase with each level you gain. Every level you will garner 5 stat points that you may allocate at your discretion. Every tenth level you will be assigned 10 points instead of the usual 5. You will be given the option to choose 2 classes, or if you would choose only one, that class will level up 50% faster forever. Every 5 levels you gain you will receive one skill point to use on any skill discovered in your skill tree, thereby unlocking it and its capabilities. But be warned, any decisions are final. To access more information, use your mind to view the desired tab by thinking of doing so. Thank you, and have a nice game***

After listening to the explanation given by The System, he decided to try for himself what it had told him to do. He looked at the screen occupying his vision. It was a translucent light blue rectangle with a bright, yet unharmful glow radiating out from its center. All words were written in fine black text. On the left-hand side of the screen there were a small number of tabs in order from top to bottom reading:

**Character Sheet, Stats, Skills,** **Inventory, Quests, Journal. **

Standard RPG stuff, it seemed. Now that he understood how it worked, at least somewhat, he thought of making it disappear. It did. Immediately, the screen was gone from his vision and he could see his room once again. Now he tried bringing it back up by doing the reverse. Just like he hoped it would, it worked. 'This is amazing! But before I get ahead of myself, I gotta tell mom that I need the day off.'

Once that was over with, which required nothing more than a pleading face and a promise to make up any missed work, Izuku quickly made his way back to his room, plopping down at the edge of his bed. With the thought, 'System', the blue screen appeared once again. 'Now let's see. I suppose we'll go in order and look what we're working with here.' He set his eyes on the Character Sheet, and immediately repeated the words in his mind.

**Izuku Midoriya: **

**Level 1**

**Class(es): None **

**HP: 70 **

**STAM: 80 **

**MP: 130 **

**Health Regen Per Minute: 7 **

**Stamina Regen Per Minute: 30 **

**Mana Regen Per Minute: 42 **

**Melee ATK: 14 **

**Ranged ATK: 20 **

**Magic ATK: 28 **

**Critical Strike Chance: 2.5% **

**Strength: 7 **

**Endurance: 8 **

**Agility: 8 **

**Dexterity: 10**

**Intelligence: 13 **

**Willpower: 14 **

**Charisma: 9 **

**Luck: 10 **

**EXP to next level: 1000 **

Once again, pretty standard. Izuku was sad to see that his physical stats were so low, but it was to be expected. After all, one didn't become Hercules by writing in a notebook vigorously. Next, he decided to look at everything individually to really know what was what. Of course, he had a general idea, but it never hurt to make sure.

**HP-Hit Points****: The measure of your life force. If your hit points drop to 0, you will die. **

**STAM-Stamina****: Used in any strenuous physical task such as sprinting, jumping, or throwing a punch. **

**MP-Mana Points****: Used in casting magic spells of any variant. **

Knowing that his hit points were so low was slightly disconcerting, especially seeing as there didn't seem to be any respawning happening. He would have to make sure to invest a fair number of points in whatever stat governed this, to be sure.

**Melee Attack (ATK)****: Your base melee damage. **

**Ranged Attack (ATK)****: Your base ranged damage. **

**Magic Attack (ATK)****: Your base magic damage. **

**Critical Strike Chance****: The chance to land a hit that deals double damage. **

'This sort of made sense. Did this mean that no matter what you used to do the job you'd only do this much damage? Or was it added on to the weapon or skill of choice? And what about crits? Could magic attacks still crit? And is there a way to get crits more consistently regardless of only having a 2.5% chance? Well, I guess I'll find out sooner or later, whatever the case may be.'

**Strength****: +2 to melee damage per level, +1 HP regen per minute per level; Overall strength increase, allowing user to heft heavier weapons, carry more, ect… **

**Endurance**: **+10 points to health; can take more punishment. **

**Agility****:** **+10 points to stamina per level; Allows the user to run faster, swim harder, attack faster, jump higher, etc… **

**Dexterity****: +3 Stamina per minute per level, +2 to ranged damage per level; more precise movement. **

**Intelligence****:** **+10 points to Mana per level; increases base intellect. **

**Willpower****:** **+3 to mana regeneration per minute per level, +2 to magic damage per level; increases strength of mind. **

**Charisma****: You are more appealing to look at; affects how much people like you. **

**Luck****: +.25% Critical Strike Chance per level;** **Governs your ability to come out on top of a losing situation, no matter how small...or big. **

'Everything made a lot more sense now after reading that! I was wondering how all this would fit together, and to be honest, this part is pretty strange to me though. At least in terms of how an RPG would normally operate.'

EXP (experience points) really needed no explanation, so it was on to the next tab. 'Stats.'

**Strength: 7 (+) **

**Endurance: 8 (+) **

**Agility: 8 (+) **

**Dexterity: 10 (+) **

**Intelligence: 13 (+) **

**Willpower: 14 (+) **

**Charisma: 9 (+) **

**Luck: 10 (+) **

**Unused Stat Points: 0**

Yes, this would be where new stat points gained from leveling would be allocated. Expected, but still, doesn't hurt to check. Next.

'Skills.'

***Before you may view your skill tree, please choose a Class(es)* **

'If I remember correctly, there are no take backs; my decision will be final.' Izuku's heart began to race as he scrolled down the list. 'There had to be dozens of classes if not hundreds! This will take some time to think about, a lot of time. I'll save this for when I'm done seeing the rest of what there is to see.'

'Inventory.'

**Slots in use: 0/50**

On the screen, there was a large 10x5 grid occupying the space. '50 slots?! Is this impacted by how much I can carry, or is it some weird "pocket in space" type deal? Is there a way to increase the number of slots available? Can I put anything in here? Just thinking about it makes me so darn excited!' That was all the inventory screen had to offer. Simple, but if it's as Izuku thought, Oh so wonderful. 'Next up on the list...Quests.'

**Quests: New Beginnings- To start on your path to greatness you must go through many hardships, defeat powerful foes, conquer vast lands, force others to bow before your might! To begin, select this quest as your Active Quest and focus on the "Start" icon. **

'Oh, so I have a quest? I honestly didn't expect this. I figured there'd be some prerequisite that I'd have to complete before I got any quests. How is this going to work, though? Quests in video games is one thing, but this is real life. Well, anyways, Before I give this any further thought, it would be wise to have a means to defend myself. That is to say, a class. I'll deal with that in a little bit. Journal.'

**Journal: Page 1/INF. **

'A journal with infinite pages?! Oh yes! I have to try this out right now! It's All Might!'

**Journal Page 1/INF: It's All Might! **

'It works! Just by thinking of what I want to say it rights it down in perfect text right before my eyes! This is a dream come true!' After erasing "It's All Might", Izuku experimented by thinking up a couple paragraphs about what he learned had learned so far about The System and its many intricacies. With that done, it was time to pick his class, or...Classes? But first, he was starving!

After enjoying a rather late breakfast of eggs over rice, it was time to make a very important decision. A decision that will lead the rest of his life. 'No pressure, right?' Izuku breathed a heavy sigh full of resignation and got to work. 'System. Skills.'

***Before you may view your skill tree, please choose a Class(es)* **

He began to go through the list with a fierce concentration, making sure to read into every subtle detail he could decipher. There were many classes he had expected to be there;

**Fighter, Paladin, Assassin, Rogue, Spell sword, Battlemage, Pyromancer, ect… **

It was headache inducing just how many classes there were to choose from, but after many hours of exploration and deliberation he finally managed to narrow it down to just a few.

**Aeromancer- Harnesses the power of air and lightning to smite their foes; laying waste to all who stand before them. **

This was a really cool class, Izuku thought. The power to shoot lightning, make wind slashes appear from nothing, even fly by forming a cloud of air beneath his feet? It was one to consider for sure.

**Monk- Channels the energy within their body to form a powerful offense and defense, utilizing a vast array of techniques to skillfully forge a path to victory. **

This one seemed almost a no-brainer to Izuku. Almost all of the physical classes given as options relied on the use of weaponry to use their skills. Which he figured would be more than a little problematic when at U.A, well, if he was to make it in. He could of course, just put them into his inventory and whatnot, but when it came to sparring or improving his skills, it would be counterproductive to kill his training partner. Not to mention, most of these didn't have guaranteed physical enhancement abilities like Monk seemed to employ.

**Void Mage- harnesses the power of Void to completely and utterly demolish their foes, their surroundings, and the souls of those who would do them wrong. **

Normally, this is something Izuku would see as too destructive to be viable to a hero. But, when he thought deeper about it, it made sense. He could destroy rubble that had citizens in its grasp, use overwhelming force to permanently put powerful villains out of commission for good if it came to that, and maybe he could even cause a ticking bomb to cease to exist? The more he thought about it, the more it appealed to him. Besides, to his knowledge, there was nobody living in the world today that had any sort of "void" powers. There were other interesting mage type classes that were something to consider, but their descriptions were too vague to gamble the rest of his life on, or their uses to obscure in the field of hero-work, with this, he made his choice.

***Are you sure you would like to choose Monk as your class?***

'Yes.' While being a mage with the power to zap things and like previously stated, fly, would be really nice, he needed to think practically about his future. Survival is valued above all else and being able to disable a villain rather than killing him would be a high priority if he was to be a hero. Not to mention, channeling energy into his body to protect himself from a punch with the force of a freight train? Well, maybe not that extreme, but a boy could hope! Anyways, he had already chosen it; there was no going back now.

***congratulations Monk, would you like to choose another class?* **

In the end, he chose Void Mage. The potentially endless potential this class held in store was just too much to pass up. And who knows if it's just purely destructive? The word Void by itself already sounds quite mysterious. There could be hidden capabilities hidden within that could be tactically priceless. There was no way to know, but even if this wasn't the case, the Void Mage class by itself would already be immensely powerful.

***Congratulations Void Mage Monk… for your convenience, The System has chosen to shorten "Void Mage Monk" to- "Void Monk." Thank you and enjoy* **

'Void Monk eh? I like the sound of that! Now let's see what exactly we're going to be working with.' At the bottom middle of the screen, there were two icons labeled Void Mage and Monk respectively. He decided he'd go with the simpler one first. 'Monk.'

**Skill: Piercing Strike**

**Level 1/10**

**0% to next level**

**-Channel your energy into your fist or foot to deliver a blow that pierces through to one's soul. **

**Damage: 30+(14) Melee ATK**

**Cost: 20 STAM. **

Izuku didn't know how much health a normal person had, so it was hard to gauge how good of a move this really was, but from what he saw, he liked it! Although, it didn't seem to have a defensive use, so he supposed that was to come with a later skill.

Branching off of this skill were two more skills, one on either side, and from them he could see two more branching from each of the skills. He could tell there was more after that, but it was hidden to him; veiled in a dense blackness that Izuku could see he was not meant to be able to view currently. That done, he tried to view the skills he assumed would be purchasable once he obtained a skill point. But when he tried looking at them, they were greyed out. 'I guess I won't be able to view them until I either level up Piercing Strike or obtain my first skill point. Ah well, something to look forward to if nothing else. Now, let's see about the Void Mage class.'

**Skill: Void Flame**

**Level 1/10**

**0% to next level**

**-Conjure a black flame on your enemy that will do all in its power to devour the soul of your foe. **

**Damage: 20+(28) Magic ATK+3 Burn Damage per second for 5 seconds. **

**Cost: 25 MP. **

'This...is conflicting. While yes, it is powerful, this could really hurt people. If I'm to use it, I need to be careful. Still though, an amazingly powerful skill, I think.' Just as the Monk skill tree, it had two branching skills with skills branching from them as well, along with the same un-pierceable veil. With that done, Izuku decided he'd like to test his skills, and he figured the best way to do that would be his first quest.

'Quests. This was it. Izuku didn't know what would happen when he started the quest, but he figured he'd better prepare himself just in case. With that, he flexed his muscles and opened his mouth. New Beginnings...Start!'

* * *

**I**** had a lot of fun writing this first chapter. And yes, while it may be generic in some ways, I really tried to make it an interesting read. Coming up with a whole system of leveling, deciding on a path in terms of classes, what to give Izuku as he starts his journey, none of it was easy. Well, it's not like I was dying, but coming up with ideas is rather hard. The BNHA LitRPG section, if you could call it that, is rather small. I love LitRPG, so I figured I'd try my hand at this too. I apologize if Izuku seems OOC, but I tell ya, it's hard to write characters! Anywho, chapters will be whenever. I do not have a set schedule and making one I will not do. I don't want to get burned out or write garbage chapters from obligation. But if you really want a time frame, I'd say at least one chapter a month, most likely more. But don't get your hopes up too much. Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day! **

**-Seductive Sausage**

**PS: Thank you to those who pointed out my difficult to read system approach. It has been fixed. Expect chapter two soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Speech"**

'**Thoughts'**

***The System's voice***

**The System**

* * *

***You have entered a dungeon* **

Izuku gasped and nearly expelled his breakfast but managed to keep it down with an effort of will. 'What? A dungeon? Did I go through a portal or something?' He immediately opened the system and viewed his quests.

**Quests: New Beginnings- Defeat the boss of this dungeon. You may not leave until either the boss has been defeated or you have died.**

This was not good. It didn't say anything about levels or enemy types, so not only was Izuku going in blind, he could be facing some giant black dragon for all he knew. He didn't know if dying here meant permanent death or just being sent back to his house, but Izuku was not about to try and find out.

Since this was his first quest and it did carry the name New Beginnings, the thought of the enemies he would face being weak and simple minded did bring about some level of confidence in surviving the trials he would face. But still, he had no idea what he was up against…'Well, no use mucking about.' With that, he surveyed his surroundings.

He was in a dim lit cave with a dreary atmosphere. Near to him, he could hear the sound of metal clinking against metal. 'Was this a mine then?' Izuku walked as silently as he could down the only pathway branching out from the small enclosure he had been teleported to. 'Goblins?' They had sickly green skin with long noses and rough facial features. Their beady eyes had a predatory glint to them, while their mouths were pulled back into a malice-filled sneer that never left their faces as far as Izuku could tell. The hair on their heads, of which there was not much, was wispy and caked in dirt, dust, and grime.

Izuku took the time to study them going about their task; watching as they raised their picks in an uninterested arc, and then brought it down upon the ore vein. He was no expert on ore, so he didn't know for sure what they were mining, but it didn't seem too sturdy, so he could guess iron, tin, or some such weaker metal. To even him, they appeared quite frail; looking as if the only meal they'd had in the past two weeks was, well, nothing. They were horribly skinny, their ribs clearly visible under their rubbery skin, and their already pronounced cheek bones were even more so due to how sunken in their faces were, to the point where they would be the first thing you'd notice at a moment's glance.

It was at this moment Izuku remembered something that was standard in most RPGs. I'm not sure how exactly this would work, or if it even would at all, but why not try?' He focused intently on one of the goblins, and spoke in his mind, 'Analyze.'

**Goblin Worker:**

**Level 1**

**Class(es): None**

**HP: 60**

**STAM: 70**

**MP: 40**

**Health Regen Per Minute: 6 **

**Stamina Regen Per Minute: 24 **

**Mana Regen Per Minute: 12 **

**Melee ATK: 12 **

**Ranged ATK: 16 **

**Magic ATK: 8 **

**Critical Strike Chance: 1.25% **

**Strength: 6 **

**Endurance: 6**

**Agility: 7 **

**Dexterity: 8**

**Intelligence: 4 **

**Willpower: 4 **

**Charisma: 2 **

**Luck: 5 **

'Wow, this is going to be immensely useful! It begs the question of if I'll be able to use it in the real world too, or if I'll only be able to apply it to dungeons. I wonder if I'll be able to see every enemy's stats, or will there be restrictions on stronger enemies? Well, I'll find out one way or another. But man, I was worried. Still, even though they are weak, I've never really fought anyone before. And kill? Not much in that department either. Will they disappear when I kill them? Will they take visible damage? I'm not sure, but there's no sense in stalling. I have to do this regardless of what I may want. And to be strong…'

In the mining chamber there were five goblins that Izuku could see. All with similar appearances but not being exact copies of one another. He figured he'd try to attack the one nearest to him with a Void Flame. He hadn't used either of his skills yet, but he used what he thought would work. As with everything so far, saying the name in his head has caused it to happen, so he surmised that this would be no different. And if he was correct, his skill, Void Flame, should kill a goblin from just one use. He checked it just to make sure.

**Skill: Void Flame**

**Level 1/10**

**0% to next level**

**-Conjure a black flame on your enemy that will do all in its power to devour the soul of your foe.**

**Damage: 20+(28) Magic ATK+3 Burn Damage per second for 5 seconds.**

**Cost: 25 MP.**

'So, if a goblin worker has 60 HP and Void Flame does 63 Magic damage counting the 5 seconds of burn damage, they should die in one hit!' With that, he used Void flame...or tried to.

*** Attention, to use Void Flame you must first raise your hand at the intended target***

'Well, this makes some sort of sense. Being able to just think it would be rather overpowered.' With that thought done, Izuku tried for the second time to use Void Flame. What he saw caused his eyes to widen in surprise and horror. The goblin caught on fire just as he thought it would, but that wasn't all that happened. Its skin began to bubble, and its flesh burned away. The smell was terrible, possibly the worst thing Izuku had ever smelt in his life. But no, the screams were what did it. It was too human. The sound like that of a mother seeing her newborn baby be decapitated in front of her eyes as she is forced to watch echoed throughout the cavern. It only lasted a few seconds, but those seconds were far too long.

***You have slain Level 1 Goblin Worker and are awarded 185 EXP***

Izuku heard the system relay to him the fruits of his labor, but his mind was elsewhere. "Slain" didn't begin to describe what he had just done to that goblin. Its half-melted corpse was still lying on the ground, unmoving. What little remained was covered in stomach churning third degree burns and consequently, misshapen its already torched body. But what was really unnerving was that the other goblins took no notice of it. 'They must be too simple minded to care; will only attack in groups if they are all provoked. It's all so horrible.'

With this experience, Izuku changed. He no longer viewed this as a game. Something like this could never be "just a game." This was playing with creatures' lives; torturing souls for his own personal gain. But what Izuku hated most about it was that he wasn't going to stop. He needed this; needed to be strong. He had to do it, regardless of his own feelings on the matter. He could grieve about the lives he had taken after he had done that.

Izuku steeled his resolve and began to systematically annihilate the remaining four goblins. He still felt the loss of life, but he had purposely shut off his emotions on the matter as much as he could. He hoped it would all be worth it.

After he had killed all of the goblins, he pulled up The System and viewed his character sheet.

**Izuku Midoriya: **

**Level 1**

**Class(es): Void Mage, Monk**

**HP: 70**

**STAM: 80**

**MP: 130 **

**Health Regen Per Minute: 7 **

**Stamina Regen Per Minute: 30 **

**Mana Regen Per Minute: 42 **

**Melee ATK: 14 **

**Ranged ATK: 20 **

**Magic ATK: 28 **

**Critical Strike Chance: 2.5% **

**Strength: 7 **

**Endurance: 8**

**Agility: 8 **

**Dexterity: 10**

**Intelligence: 13 **

**Willpower: 14 **

**Charisma: 9 **

**Luck: 10 **

**EXP to next level: 75**

So, he had just missed advancement. Well, there was sure to be plenty more goblins in this cave system, so Izuku didn't worry about it too much. That done, he checked on his skill's progress to level 2.

**Skill: Void Flame**

**Level 1/10**

**50% to next level**

**-Conjure a black flame on your enemy that will do all in its power to devour the soul of your foe.**

**Damage: 20+(28) Magic ATK+3 Burn Damage per second for 5 seconds.**

**Cost: 25 MP.**

So, after 5 uses he was fifty percent of the way there. That meant that with another cave like this, he would level it up. Although, he did wonder how many the next level would take and so on. 'I'll worry about all this later. For now, I should continue forward.'

Before he made his way to the next room, which like its neighbor, only had one entrance, he decided to take a look at the pickaxe the goblins were mining with. He picked one up in his hands and tried to use Analyze the same way he did on the goblins. He figured he'd see if it would bare results. Not so surprisingly, it did.

**Shoddy Iron Pickaxe:**

**Durability: 11/30**

**Melee Damage: 12**

**Requirements- Strength: 5**

'Wow, this is pretty terrible, but it makes sense for a level 1 goblin to have something this bad, I guess.' Izuku then set the pickaxe down quietly, which, well, now that he thought about it, probably wouldn't do anything to help his case if he considers the banshee screams the goblins were giving off and all, but one could never be too careful. With that thought, he began making his way to the next chamber.

The next two were nearly identical to the first. The only difference being that they had increased numbers of goblins. The second had 7, and the third, 10. He made sure to check every individual goblin for any changes in name or level, but they were all the same. With that out of the way, he began picking them off using the same method as he had previous with no difficulty.

After he had killed the first goblin in the second room, he heard what he had been waiting for.

***You have slain Level 1 Goblin Worker and are awarded 185 EXP***

***Level up! You have been awarded 5 Stat Points* **

Izuku immediately opened his stats window and began thinking of how best to invest them. 'I am weak, plain and simple. I am lacking heavily in Strength, Endurance, and Agility. As much as I hate to just spend my points, the first order of business should be to get all my stats to 10. Being that almost all games have you start with 100 HP, the level of stats for an average human would most likely be 10, since 10 Endurance would net me 100 HP. And not to mention that being frail is not something that will help me survive in here, I'd think.' That line of thinking done; he invested his points.

**Strength: 7 (+)3**

**Endurance: 8 (+)1 **

**Agility: 8 (+)1 **

**Dexterity: 10 (+) **

**Intelligence: 13 (+) **

**Willpower: 14 (+) **

**Charisma: 9 (+) **

**Luck: 10 (+)**

**Unused Stat Points: 0**

**Confirm Stat Allocation? Y/N**

'Yes.' With this, he would only need three more points to reach 10 in all stats. Before he could think any more on his decision, he felt a sudden shift in his body. His muscles began to bulge, becoming more defined, his jaw becoming some degree of visible through his still existing baby fat, the ease at which he stood became just a little bit more so, and it felt good. Really good. He wanted to do it again!

Setting his mind on leveling up once more, he began to kill the goblins of the second chamber, and after the fifth had been felled, he got the message he was expecting.

***Void Flame has reached Level 2***

After getting the notification, Izuku opened up his Skills tab and focused on Void Flame.

**Skill: Void Flame**

**Level 2/10**

**0% to next level**

**-Conjure a black flame on your enemy that will do all in its power to devour the soul of your foe.**

**Damage: 25+(28) Magic ATK+3 Burn Damage per second for 6 seconds.**

**Cost: 25 MP.**

'Nice! Five whole points from just one level is nothing to sneeze at, and not to mention the extra second of burn damage. Assuming it continues like this, when I reach level 10 in Void Flame, counting the burn damage, I'd do 110 damage! And that doesn't even include my base magic attack. That added in, I'd do 138! But by the time I reach level 10 in Void Flame, I'm sure my base magic attack will be much higher. This really was the right decision after all.'

With five out of the seven goblins in the second chamber killed, he quickly dispatched the remaining two, netting him another easy 370 EXP. With that, he was well on his way to level 3. Soon, the third chamber fell victim to his flames as well, and after killing the ninth goblin, he received another notification.

***Level up! You have been awarded 5 Stat Points***

Before moving to invest his newly earned stat points, he swiftly dispatched the last of the goblins, which granted him another 185 EXP. That done, he opened his Stat window once more.

**Strength: 10 (+)**

**Endurance: 9 (+) **

**Agility: 9 (+) **

**Dexterity: 10 (+) **

**Intelligence: 13 (+) **

**Willpower: 14 (+) **

**Charisma: 9 (+) **

**Luck: 10 (+)**

**Unused Stat Points: 5**

Obviously, he knew where the first three were going, but what about the remaining two? Now that he thought about it, he hadn't used his Piercing Strike at all. He would need to change that. It's no good to favor one too heavily as that would put a noticeable weakness in his defense. So, he decided he'd throw the two left over points into Strength. His Intelligence and Wisdom were already decently high, and he could always improve them later, but if in the coming rooms the enemies didn't die in one hit, he would need a way to defend himself.

**Strength: 10 (+)2**

**Endurance: 9 (+)1 **

**Agility: 9 (+)1 **

**Dexterity: 10 (+) **

**Intelligence: 13 (+) **

**Willpower: 14 (+) **

**Charisma: 9 (+)1 **

**Luck: 10 (+)**

**Unused Stat Points: 0**

**Confirm Stat Allocation? Y/N**

He picked yes. Like last time, he felt a difference as soon as he invested his points. His muscles bulged once more as they hardened themselves, he felt just the slightest bit sprier, like he could twirl a pen in his hand or run a marathon just that little bit faster. His jawline sharpened, and he could feel his facial features starting to become just a tad more handsome. 'I don't know if I'll be able to get used to how good that feels. But…..Now that I think about it, how will I explain this to mom? Eh, later.'

Next, he opened his Character Sheet to see how he had grown.

**Izuku Midoriya: **

**Level 3**

**Class(es): Void Mage, Monk**

**HP: 100**

**STAM: 100**

**MP: 130 **

**Health Regen Per Minute: 12 **

**Stamina Regen Per Minute: 30 **

**Mana Regen Per Minute: 42 **

**Melee ATK: 24 **

**Ranged ATK: 20 **

**Magic ATK: 28 **

**Critical Strike Chance: 2.5% **

**Strength: 12 **

**Endurance: 10**

**Agility: 10 **

**Dexterity: 10**

**Intelligence: 13 **

**Willpower: 14 **

**Charisma: 10 **

**Luck: 10 **

**EXP to next level: 4180**

'Looks good! I'd say this isn't half bad. But still, I want to be much, much stronger.' With that thought still in his mind, Izuku made his way to the chamber. 'I have to be stronger.'

* * *

**Chapter two, done! I really enjoyed the support I got on chapter one, and while yes, it didn't "blow up", it still felt good to see that people cared, even if only slightly. I think I re-published chapter one five or six times because of one thing I saw wrong with it. Ugh! I hate missing mistakes; it makes me feel like I'm lettin' folks down. That is why I took extra care on this chapter to make sure everything checks out...At least I hope it does. Also, if any of you were wondering, the formula I use for leveling up is like this: (X*3) *.7 **

**I think it's a pretty good way of doing it. I just dicked around a bit and found what I think is a sweet spot. Anyways, if you enjoyed this chapter, I wouldn't mind if ya let me know in the comments! If you have any suggestions as well, I'm more than willing to take them. Next chapter will be a continuation of the dungeon. Will it be completed next chapter? I don't know. We shall see. Oh, and if you're wondering when BNHA cannon will start, not for a little while. I want this fanfic to be different and actually have some build up. So, no 20000-year time skips to the entrance exams. While yes, I love me some U.A entrance exams, I also love me some story buildin'. Thank you for reading chapter two of: Izuku- The Void Monk. Have a blessed day!**

**-Seductive Sausage**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Speech"**

'**Thoughts'**

***The System's voice***

**The System**

* * *

Izuku peeked around the corner of the fourth chamber and noticed a stark difference between two of twelve goblins residing in the space when compared to the average goblin worker. Their faces more menacing, their frames bulkier; the two of them even had shirts on their backs, albeit in very poor condition; riddled with holes and missing many pieces one would come to expect from such a garment. But the real difference was of course, in their stats. Izuku focused on one of them and spoke in his mind; "analyze."

**Goblin Warrior:**

**Level 3**

**Class(es): Warrior**

**HP: 120**

**STAM: 110**

**MP: 50**

**Health Regen Per Minute: 14 **

**Stamina Regen Per Minute: 30 **

**Mana Regen Per Minute: 18**

**Melee ATK: 28 **

**Ranged ATK: 20 **

**Magic ATK: 12 **

**Critical Strike Chance: 1.75% **

**Strength: 14 **

**Endurance: 12**

**Agility: 11 **

**Dexterity: 10**

**Intelligence: 5 **

**Willpower: 6 **

**Charisma: 3 **

**Luck: 7 **

"This... is not good." While yes, their HP is low enough that it would still mean Void Flame would put the goblins in the realm of a two-hit kill, if he didn't manage to do so, he could be in a world of hurt. "Although, this does present an opportunity to test out Piercing Strike." And now that he really thought about it, this could work out rather well for him. Ten goblin workers would equal one level gained in the skill, so he could put both of his skills on rather equal footing just like that. Then would come the warriors. He wasn't really sure what skills they would have, if any at all. But he would have to be careful. Yes, while they still had pickaxes, a base damage of twenty-eight is not something that should be easily dismissed.

As more thoughts following that line of thinking presented themselves, he began to formulate a plan. A rather simple plan, but a plan that in Izuku's mind, should work. "Since the goblin workers don't notice when one of their own is being picked off, I could use them to level my Piercing Strike skill quite easily. Even if it ends up needing more than ten uses to get to level 2, that should be fine." When Izuku rang up the numbers they checked out quite nicely. Piercing Strike, as it happened, had a base damage of 30. Add in Izuku's bonus from Strength and it shoots up to 54 damage in all. That would have the workers at death's door, yes, but they would live, and that means that he could hit all of them with the skill twice. Izuku thought that it was a great plan and should work perfectly, but he knew that there was the factor of the goblin warrior to consider. They had 5 Intelligence instead of 4, and he didn't know what the threshold was that gave them the ability to be aware of their brothers' peril. Still, he knew that all of this was a risk, but that didn't mean he couldn't take steps to mitigate that risk.

Izuku picked out one of the many stones lying on the ground and chucked it at the nearest goblin worker. He figured that instead of going to attack it directly, he could lure it to him using this method. He thought this would further decrease the chance that the warriors would take notice. Thankfully, this proved to be correct. It might have been due to aggro range or some such factor, but just like the previous rooms it was only the worker hit that took notice.

Izuku positioned himself in a way that was quite revealing and readied himself for close quarters combat. Sure, Katsuki had beaten him half to death plenty of times, and yes, this was just a worker, but if it somehow went wrong it could cost him life. Whether that meant in just this dungeon or if he would lose it forever was of little importance right now.

The goblin looked to him with hungry eyes full of unbridled hatred and without a second thought charged at him as fast as its pathetic little legs could carry it. Izuku clenched his fist and thought about using the skill. Immediately, a light-yellow glow began to emanate from the end of his wrist to the tips of his fingers; as if the energy was just barely restraining itself from carrying out its master's desire to fight.

When the goblin was finally upon Izuku, it suddenly felt with all of the might of its 4 Intelligence that it was fucked. At that same moment, a glowing fist connected with its face and suddenly, it was on the floor. As soon as it opened its eyes it saw that the same fist from before was once again showing its brilliant light, and then...there was only darkness.

***You have slain Level 1 Goblin Worker and are awarded 185 EXP***

The goblin's lifeless face, if you could call it that, was a good indication aside from The System's message that it was dead. It made Izuku feel unease, but just as he had with all the other kills, he pushed it down. Although the unease felt from killing was lessening. Whether that was good or bad, he did not know, nor have the mind to ponder right now. 'Back to business."

With the first goblin out of the way, he began using the same method to dispatch the other workers, though the fourth, while still taking only two hits to dispatch had seemed less damaged from his initial strike. The reason for this became quite clear as soon as he delivered the finishing blow.

***You have slain Level 2 Goblin Worker and are awarded 268 EXP***

This was a welcome surprise, but also a needed kick in the ass. Getting too complacent would not be a good idea in a place like this. Izuku didn't realize it until now, but he hadn't even bothered to check the levels of the goblin workers in this room. It would take a little time sure, but he would make sure that he analyzed every goblin from now on, lest he end up arrogant, dead, or both.

The next goblin worker was level 1 just as the first three had been, and after he'd dealt with it in much the same fashion as the others, a voice in his head played him an anticipated message along with the standard notice of slaying an enemy.

***Piercing Strike has reached Level 2***

'Yes!' This was good. He was learning more and more about The System all the time. While he wasn't sure all skills would level like this, now he could at least assume both starter skills would behave the same way in this respect. It got him thinking though. "How well will this skill level when compared to Void Flame? And will I be able to get my hands on any truly broken skills in the future?" In many games there were certain abilities all would utilize above others without question, making other skills essentially useless until the unbalanced skill was either nerfed to become less powerful or other were buffed to be able to compete with it. This was all well and good; Izuku certainly agreed with the way skills like this were handled. But with the System, if by chance it did have any skills of this nature, how would it know to tone them down? In Izuku's view, it wouldn't. "Another thing to consider." He thought to himself as he opened his Skills tab.

**Skill: Piercing Strike**

**Level 2/10**

**0% to next level**

**-Channel your energy into your fist or foot to deliver a blow that pierces through to one's soul. **

**Damage: 35+(24) Melee ATK, **

**Cost: 20 STAM. **

"Hmm…Rather disappointing, if I'm to be honest. Void Flame had the same increase to its base damage but also got an extra second to burn time as well, so I was expecting something a little more than this." Izuku knew it wasn't really a big deal. Starter skills were just that. "But still, dang."

With the underwhelming development to his skill out of the way, he quickly rid of the remaining five workers. Still being able to utilize the two-hit method, but only just. 59 damage was cutting rather close. Although, like the fourth worker he had felled in this room, two of these five were also a level above the rest, which was a nice bonus to his experience indeed. This time though, they were no surprise to him as he had remembered to check for any deviation from the norm in the ranks.

**Goblin Worker:**

**Level 2**

**Class(es): None**

**HP: 80**

**STAM: 80**

**MP: 40**

**Health Regen Per Minute: 7 **

**Stamina Regen Per Minute: 27 **

**Mana Regen Per Minute: 12 **

**Melee ATK: 14 **

**Ranged ATK: 18 **

**Magic ATK: 8 **

**Critical Strike Chance: 1.25% **

**Strength: 7**

**Endurance: 8**

**Agility: 8 **

**Dexterity: 9**

**Intelligence: 4 **

**Willpower: 4 **

**Charisma: 2 **

**Luck: 5 **

"Interesting stat allocation. I guess they prioritize Dexterity the most due to Stamina regen. It would help when mining, and well, with how they are they don't seem to be good for much else. I wonder if they'll ever get Intelligence. Or maybe they cap out at four and only increase the four physical stats no matter how high their level gets? Regardless, a stronger goblin means more trouble but also faster leveling. A blessing and a curse it would seem."

As soon as he had dealt with the remainder of the ten, he laid his eyes upon the remaining figures in the room; the goblin warriors. Whilst he was dealing with the workers, he had been careful to not only avoid hitting the warriors with a rock, thereby avoiding provocation of an enemy he had not yet fought, but also gauged their reactions when he aggro-ed a worker close to where they were standing. Nothing. They didn't seem to mind at all, just the same as their even weaker minded brethren. Using this same logic, he figured they wouldn't care if one from their own class were hit either. He would take a gamble here, but to be honest, not only was he confident that he was right, he felt that with his skills as is, he could dismantle both of them before they could do any real damage to him if need be. He would still be cautious obviously, but he felt his strength had grown, and not just the stat itself.

He decided on a simple strategy that would impose a minor risk but would be worth it in his view. One Void Flame and one Piercing Strike. Not even counting the burning damage they would take before reaching him, this combination would be enough to do them in with damage to spare. Not wasting any more time, Izuku set his plan into action.

The goblin reacted immediately. Howling in pain and rubbing at the areas burdened by the flame. Once it realized that the venture was futile, it hastily searched for the monster that imposed this agony onto it. Its eyes swiftly found Izuku, who looked prepped and ready for anything the goblin would throw at him. The goblin charged, releasing a war cry that mixed with the horrible noise already coming from his mouth to produce something that would be truly terrifying if one was not expecting to hear it. But Izuku was. He waited and tensed, readying himself. It closed in fast and heaved its pickaxe above its head, ready to strike. Something Izuku did not expect happened, though. The weapon took on a faint white glow that made his senses scream at him to dodge this attack. He listened. Quickly jumping back, he dodged the overhead swing by a fairly large margin. It was good that he did, because when the pickaxe impacted the ground it didn't just crack the ground but send stone chunks hurling through the air in a dozen directions. One smacked right into Izuku, shooting itself just above his brow. It hurt like hell. His vision swam and he let out a sharp, involuntary cry of pain as he buckled his knees and held the spot impacted by the rock. He wasn't sure how much damage it did, but he didn't plan on taking another one of those to the face. Before he even knew he was doing it, he shoved his fist directly into the throat of the goblin who had been silently making his way over to Izuku in the hopes that he could finish off the one who did him harm. But in an instant, all of that was replaced by a fresh wave of pain, and then, it felt no more.

***You have slain Level 3 Goblin Warrior and are awarded 673 EXP.***

Izuku breathed in heavily and taking a seat, touched his fingers tenderly against the spot where the rock had impacted him. Being hit like that was not something he wished to repeat. Before he regenerated anymore of his HP, he wanted to see round about how much damage something like that caused him. He had 72 of his 100 Hit Points remaining after that. He figured that meant the rock caused him 30 or so damage. "Take four of those and I would die." He thought solemnly. He knew that the warrior may have a skill, but he realized that he wasn't for it to actually "have" one. Before he started moping around, he forced himself back on his feet and readied himself to have a similar dance with the remaining warrior.

This fight mimicked the first for the most part; the scream, the anger, and the search for its attacker, but one variable changed this time; there was no hesitation. Before it could activate its skill, Izuku ran forward to meet its charge and without a second thought, sent his fist flying into the goblin's chest. It choked, the light left its eyes, and Just like that, it was over. The pickaxe dropping on Izuku's head reminded him that gravity does exist, but other than that, it went much better than the first time.

With the final goblin of the fourth chamber having had its life extinguished, it was onto the next one. To be quite honest Izuku was getting fairly hungry, it had been a fair number of hours since he had entered into the dungeon. But he couldn't rest now, he had no way of knowing how much longer it would be, and he didn't want to have to resort to eating goblin. Because that would be disgusting.

As he eyed the fifth chamber, he discovered something that made him very, very nervous. Inside the chamber was four goblin warriors, which after using Analyze on all of them he found that they were all Level 5. But no, that was not what caused him to break out in a cold sweat and shake uncontrollably. Inside the fifth chamber, sitting on a rough stone throne, was a massive goblin. Even though he was sitting down, he could see that this goblin was at least ten feet tall; his thighs alone were almost double the width of Izuku's head! On his back was a huge great axe, which had a shaft that by itself was the length of Izuku's entire body. Izuku took some time to calm down and figured he had to see what it was he was dealing with.

**Goblin Dungeon Boss:**

**Level 10**

**Class(es): Barbarian**

**HP: 360**

**STAM: 170**

**MP: 80**

**Health Regen Per Minute: 32 **

**Stamina Regen Per Minute: 42 **

**Mana Regen Per Minute: 33**

**Melee ATK: 64 **

**Ranged ATK: 28 **

**Magic ATK: 22 **

**Critical Strike Chance: 2.5% **

**Strength: 32**

**Endurance: 36**

**Agility: 17 **

**Dexterity: 14**

**Intelligence: 9 **

**Willpower: 11 **

**Charisma: 6**

**Luck: 10**

This wasn't fair. "What is this? How is this even possible?" Izuku has had the odds stacked against him his entire life, sure, but this was ridiculous. If the boss managed to hit him with that slab of iron, he was dead, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. But this was it. After this he would be free to leave. But it was just…How was he supposed to do this?

Izuku sat outside of the fifth chamber and thought over his options. After a while he came to his conclusion. "All of the warriors will take three Void Flames each, if I've done my math right, and the boss...Ten or so. The problem is my mana reserves. It costs 25 MP per Void Flame, so that's only five uses not accounting for Mana regen. The best I can hope for is that the boss will not aggro, but that's a shot in the dark. Still, what else can I do? I'll have to try."

With that line of thinking done, he figured there was no point in delaying the inevitable. If he was to die, he would die. "Yeah, easy to say until it's happening." he thought dejectedly. Izuku took one massive deep breath and peeked around the corner. "There are four of them, two on each side. My best bet will be to take care of the ones furthest from the boss first, and if he comes for me ...Run. I'm tired of being weak, and if I truly want to be strong, I will make it through this.

Izuku chose his target and used his skill. When it hit the goblin, it began to scream. He immediately hit it with another Void Flame and its scream intensified. He was sure it had planned to run at him once he had found his position, but it was already near death now and could do nothing to fight off its attacker. So once more, Izuku used his skill. As it happened, the boss did not charge at him much less care what he was doing to his underling. In fact, the Barbarian began to laugh heartily. "Yes! Fight, Kill! Until there's nothing left but the loser's skull at my feet!" Yes, while he was oh so grateful to the boss for not attacking him while he dealt with its underlings, the commentary was unneeded. His annoyance and unease were muted however, due to a System message Izuku was more than happy to receive.

***You have slain Level 5 Goblin Warrior and are awarded 1415 EXP***

***Level up! You have been awarded 5 Stat Points***

He figured that he should allocate them now rather than later considering the circumstances he found himself in. So, after a fairly short deliberation, he made his choices.

**Strength: 12 (+)**

**Endurance: 10 (+) 1**

**Agility: 10 (+)**

**Dexterity: 10 (+) **

**Intelligence: 13 (+) 2 **

**Willpower: 14 (+) 2 **

**Charisma: 10 (+)**

**Luck: 10 (+)**

**Unused Stat Points: 0**

**Confirm Stat Allocation? Y/N**

'Yes.' Izuku, as per usual, felt great. This time was not as amazing as the others, probably due to the lack of physical attributes chosen, but it still felt wonderful. More healthy, able to take on just that much more, the ability to take the end of the year test and answer that one question that normally would've had him stumped. He felt he had made the right choices. Izuku needed mana and he needed to be able to survive. Survival of course was priority number one. However, if he was lucky, he wouldn't be taking damage at all. Choosing Endurance was more of a long-time investment/safety precaution than anything else. With this though, he was that much more confident that this whole ordeal might just work out.

The next two went down much the same as the first. The only difference being that it took only two uses of Void flame instead of three because of the increase in his Willpower. After the third warrior had met his end, Izuku for the second time leveled up in void flame. He thought the increase would be the same as the first level up, but he checked to make sure.

**Skill: Void Flame**

**Level 3/10**

**2% to next level**

**-Conjure a black flame on your enemy that will do all in its power to devour the soul of your foe.**

**Damage: 30+(32) Magic ATK+3 Burn Damage per second for 7 seconds.**

**Cost: 25 MP.**

It was as he expected. But hey, it's still nice to see the numbers up, that's for sure. Regardless of his improved stats the fourth warrior still took two uses of Void Flame to kill. Mind you, the boss had been laughing boisterously and making uncouth remarks the entire time Izuku had been dealing with the goblin warriors. He'd tuned it out pretty well though. But Izuku knew now that the boss wouldn't be laughing for much longer at all. He would win. Especially with his new acquisition of power, he was feeling more confident in his chances than he thought he should. "Better to be confident than dead." Izuku thought with a resigned sigh.

Now that all of the minions had been felled, it was time to deal with the boss. Its stats were high, sure, but that didn't mean that it was in any way unbeatable. 360 HP was a lot, but with Void Flame the way it was six uses should do it. Conveniently, Izuku just so happened to have exactly the amount of MP he would need for this fight, assuming nothing would go wrong, which, well, one should never do. Still, a comforting thought it was. With all of that out of the way, he made his way forward.

"Ah yes! You have slain my pets most gloriously! Thank you for the entertai-"

Before he could finish his monologue Izuku had already used Void Flame on the boss twice. Its shouts of indignation went unheard as Izuku focused on scaling the wall in front of him. Before he could cast a third Void Flame on the creature in front of him, it abruptly took on a harsh red glow; its eyes taking on the same color as well. This momentarily caused Izuku to stop in his tracks and unconsciously step back. This boss was not happy.

It roared and rushed forward. Not thinking it was fast enough after Izuku hit it with his third and fourth Void Flame, it positioned its shoulder forward, which itself turned an even deeper shade of red, and shot through the throne room almost too fast for the eye to see. Izuku yelped and dodged to the side as fast as he could manage, narrowly avoiding the hulking mass of destruction by mere inches. Landing hard on his back, he grunted in displeasure but quickly made his way back to his feet, all the while casting a fifth Void Flame on the goblin. It howled impossibly loud and made a final attempt to reach him. It unsheathed its sword and poised itself to deliver a swing that would cut Izuku in half. But as it began to rotate its hips and shoulders, it suddenly lost its grip as the last of its life was burnt away before it even had time to protest the unfairness of it all.

***You have slain Level 10 Goblin Dungeon Boss and are awarded 17001 EXP***

***Level up! You have been awarded 5 Stat Points***

***Congratulations, you have completed the Quest- New Beginnings and are awarded 10000 EXP + access to the System Store***

***Level up! You have been awarded 5 Stat Points***

"Oh."

* * *

**Yes, I did just end it like that! And yes, while it was on a whim, it's not a whim without self-control. I have my reasons! So, it turns out I did end up doing the boss this chapter as to me it seemed like too much for a 1-5 Level dungeon to be much more than five rooms. This chapter was fun to write, just like the others. But it was rather stressful at times. Finding the right words, not knowing how to calculate something or other, just the usual. Also, sorry for the delay on this one. I had work and girlfriend time. My will to write had also been momentarily dulled and writing with a dull pencil is a recipe for disaster if I've ever seen one! And by the way, I just put all three of my chapters through Microsoft Word ...YIKES is all I can say to that. Glad I did, but still, sorry for those obvious and terrible mistakes. Anyways, thank you for reading chapter three of Izuku- The Void Monk. Enjoy your day, folks!**

**-Seductive Sausage**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Speech"**

'**Thoughts'**

***The System's voice***

**The System**

* * *

Izuku came to grips with the fact that he had just earned two levels easy enough. While yes, it was quite substantial and would definitely help him to further himself, access to a store within the System seemed much more pressing at the moment. It could mean many different things for him. He had a feeling however, that this would not just be a great boon, but something that would change his path from being a great hero to the greatest hero. Whether or not this was true was of little importance to him, especially now. His main judgement would of course be reserved for after he had viewed the store, but just the thought of being able to purchase world ending weaponry and rings that could summon the wrath of the gods upon his foes did cause him to take a momentary pause. Fantasies pushed to the side for now, he decided to take a look at what he would be working with.

When he opened The System and located the new tab which had taken its place at the bottom, he thought; 'System Store.'

It was ... quite bare. In the top middle of the blue rectangle there lied a search bar similar to the ones you would find in today's internet browsers. Beyond that there was just a small space in the bottom left which was reserved for what he assumed to be gold and on the opposite side was a word that answered some of his questions. A big "Sell" icon sat itself in the space. That was all, really.

Izuku was baffled by the lack of any real information on the page, but The System didn't seem like it was going to hold his hand and explain all of its many wonders to him. Honestly, it was something he could appreciate. He liked thinking with his head and learning to use something as amazing as the System would be time well spent in his view.

First, he tried the search feature. He started with something simple that he figured might get a reaction out of it. He thought, 'swords' and immediately a vast array of weapons appeared in his view. They were arranged in rows with five items in each row that went as far down as Izuku could see. There were a lot of swords here. Just to check, Izuku scrolled down to the bottom of the list by thinking of doing so and found that it took a fair number of seconds just to do that. 'It's too much. Assuming there's class-based items and other such things I could use, I'd never find what I was looking for without spending hours upon hours perusing all The System had! Hmm….'

After Giving it a bit of a think, Izuku came up with an idea that made a lot of sense if you went by what The System had shown so far. 'Sort by price; lowest to highest.' As soon as he made the mental command, the list changed. All of the cheapest swords made their way to the top of the list while the most expensive iron slabs made their way to the bottom. Izuku sighed in relief at the revelation that he would not have to sort through every which item just to find one that he could use. That done, he tried a few different commands. He tried sorting them by level, damage, and durability. All of these worked. He also noted that he could turn multiple filters on as long as they didn't contradict each other. For example, price and damage got along just fine, but if he tried adding durability, well, he couldn't. It made perfect sense to him. How were you supposed to calculate durability, price, and damage all at the same time? He knew that in some games there was some way to do that based on calculations done by its market mechanics, but Even then, there would usually be some problems that arose. Or it just kinda sucked for lack of a better term.

Exploring many different types of equipment, which were immensely vast, Izuku noted, he suddenly thought of something important and decided to give it a go. 'Dungeon.' As soon as he thought those words, many different types of items appeared. Nearly all of the types of items he saw here he had already viewed while experimenting with the Market, but there was one thing that stood out far more than the menacing swords and fanciful plate armor; Dungeon Keys. As soon as he realized they were recurring as he made his way down the list, he thought, 'Dungeon Keys' and suddenly, it all made sense. The keys were basically portals to more dungeons. There were plenty of things to note as well. Izuku noted that the keys corresponded to the level of dungeon they would open. The lowest being level 5, while the highest he found after turning on a filter for levels so as to more easily satiate his curiosity without wasting time, was 500. There were thousands of keys. The level five keys alone had many different types of dungeons. 'Slime, goblin, imp, insectoid, reptile… This is incredible.' Izuku thought with barely restrained anticipation. Indeed, for each key level there was plenty of different dungeons to be conquered and explored. It was scary to think of all that could go wrong for him, but this was just, he didn't even have a word for it, really. It was just something else.

After some thought, he came back to himself and examined the keys further. All of the level five keys had a price tag of 0G. He assumed this was to ensure that he could keep completing dungeons even if he had no money, or perhaps it was just the System's way of telling him that the tutorial was over. Regardless, the rest of the keys all had price tags. As one would expect, they started low and progressively got much, much higher. Izuku saw how much the level 500 keys cost and wasn't really shocked so much as excited. Many games are set up for exponential growth. Be it in stats, skills, monetary acquisitions, you name it. He assumed that would hold true here, too. Maybe 100 gold seemed like a lot now, which, Izuku didn't really know if it was yet, but that wasn't the point! The point is that even if, let's say 1,000,000,000G is a completely ridiculous sum to him now, in the future that could be chump change. The thought of that being the case once again caused emotions to swell within him. 'The System really is one heck of a gift.' Izuku thought.

Since he had thoroughly explored the Market function as far as he cared to for now, he decided that now was probably a good time to get out of the starter dungeon, so he quell the worry that was surely building in his mother's heart right now. Well, now that he thought about it, getting back to his mom should've been at the top of the list, but he supposed that he was just so caught up in the moment that he entirely forgot at the time. With this venture finally behind though, it was time to leave.

'But…. Oh, a portal.' Apparently, even with all his infinite wisdom he still managed to miss the bright blue oval shaped portal that had opened up right in front of him. After internally sighing, a weak smile graced his face as he stepped back into his world. He ended up back in his room just as he had left it. Izuku didn't even remember to be worried about the possibility that the portal would not take him where he wanted it to. But, now that he knew, there was really no point fretting over it. One thing that he did notice, though, was the lack of time that had passed on Earth compared to the dungeon. Not even an hour had gone by since his departure, which made him relieved and stressed at the same time. Would he still age the same if he was in a dungeon? And if so, what did that mean for him? Would he age at all? Well, that one is obvious, yes. But what if he was immortal or something. 'More food for thought, I guess.' With that, he went to go see his mom. He really needed to play his cards right, otherwise his mother could have a heart attack or something.

He found her in the kitchen making breakfast. Miso soup with a side of steamed rice, he noted. She looked relatively focused with her knitted brow and her protruding bottom lip, so Izuku decided to wait before disturbing her. He moved to sit down on the living room couch when he heard her call out his name in a hysterical, frightened voice as she rushed over to him. "Izuku, what happened to you?!" Tears began to well up in her eyes before Izuku could say anything to calm her down, but he still did his best to quell the waterworks before they came full force. "Mom, it's okay! I'm fine. I-"

"Fine?! Look at you! What happened, honey? Your clothes are in tatters and you're covered in dirt! Are you hurt?" Izuku continued to assure her that he was indeed okay and promised her that he would explain everything. And he did. As soon as she calmed down, she had noticed his muscles and the changes to his face, his sharper jaw, bulkier frame. This caused her to rapid fire questions at him, all of which he answered honestly. If there was one person in this world he just couldn't lie to, it was her. He told her about the System, his new powers, the dungeon, well, he left out some of the more gruesome details there, but he still gave her the gist of it. He even told her of his plans for the future. While she did interrupt from time to time to clarify some things, she more or less just listened to him speak in an effort to take it all in and process the information, Izuku guessed. "Above all, mom, I will become a hero. I know I can. There will be danger, horrible disasters that I'll have to face all on my own, monsters so evil they've forfeited their humanity in return for the power to hurt others. I just, I need you to trust me; to believe in me." Inko had realized her mistake long ago. Crushing dreams was sometimes necessary, at least that's what she had told her herself back then. But she saw soon thereafter that it was the wrong decision. She knew of much of his pain, but she also knew there was no real way to confront him about it. Maybe that was her cowardice talking, but it just hurt him so much that she feared nothing she did could ever right the wrong she had done by him. Now though, she had an opportunity to do the right thing. To do what she should've done all those years ago. "I do believe in you, Izuku. You will be a great hero one day." 'You're already my hero.' She thought.

That was it. Just like that the load that had been bearing down on both of them was shattered just like that. They both cried, held each other. For much of the day they talked about anything and everything. When something came to mind, they would speak. It was a wonderful feeling for them and Izuku wished that it lasted longer than it did. But he knew that from now on he would be different. He had seen much already, hell, he'd been on the receiving end of much more than his fair share, but he was still alive and kicking. Izuku had never felt so alive before and he decided that he liked this feeling a lot.

Sometime in the evening he ended up back in his room. Now that the troubles of the day were finally gone, he focused in on allocating his stat points, after which he would see what he could do with his first skill point. Now that he had at least ten points in each attribute he could really focus in on exactly what he wanted to do. While his Void Flame had proven to be the most useful due to not having to engage in close quarters combat, Piercing Strike did almost as much damage, minus damage over time, of course, and it was one level lower than Void Flame. Now that he thought about it, though, he should see what skills there are to choose from before committing his attribute points so easily. 'Skills.'

He decided to take a look at his Void Mage skills first and Izuku was most definitely not disappointed.

**Skill: Void Spike**

**Level 1/10**

**0% to next level**

**-Summon a powerful spike from the void to the place of your choosing that is sure to devastate any foes that lie in your path.**

**Damage: 50+(32) Magic ATK**

**Cost: 40 MP.**

'This would be extremely useful. Not only does it do an awesome amount of damage, but it could work to cover an escape route or just the opposite to ensure a villain stays captured. Though the mana cost is high, that could always be remedied with a larger mana pool. Anyways, a really nice skill that I'll get for sure. Whether that means now or later is yet to be seen.'

**Skill: Way of the Void**

**Level 1/5**

**-Void is destruction. The Way of the Void aims to hasten a Void Mage's speed in embarking on this path.**

**Buff: Permanent 5% damage boost to all Void Mage Skills.**

**Cost: N/A**

Izuku knew that he wouldn't be getting this one right now. For sure, he would later. If his guess is correct, it levels up via skills points. This means that, assuming it will jump by five percent each time, at level 5 of Way of the Void he'd be doing 25% more damage with Void Mage spells. In the future, that would be amazing, but 5% right now really wouldn't do all that much for him. He'd rather focus on getting skills that will improve his versatility rather than his raw damage. 'That said, it's a great skill.' Izuku noted.

Finished with the Void side of things, he moved on to Monk. Seeing the two Void skills that were obviously great options to choose between, he was left with high hopes that Monk would deliver a similar result. Thankfully, Monk seemed to be just as good.

**Skill: Pulse Stomp**

**Level 1/10**

**0% to next level**

**-Send energy out through your foot in a forceful stomp that hits all targets in a one-meter radius, leaving them dazed and disoriented. **

**Damage: 20+(24) Melee ATK**

**Cost: 15 STAM.**

The thing about skills like these is that they weren't made to do an outlandish amount of damage. They exist to be used in combination with other skills or in situations where a lot of weak enemies decide to gang up on you at once. 'Honestly, this one has the most real-world applications so far.' Being able to disorient a villain instead of killing him is something all heroes need to learn at some point, and this would be one way for Izuku to do so. But he has a while yet before he's going to be a hero, so whether this is the one is unknown at the current moment. 'On to our final option of the day.' Izuku thought.

**Skill: A Monk's Heart**

**Level 1/5 **

**-A Monk's Heart is strong and stalwart; one that shows no weakness. A Monk's Heart is powerful and virtuous, being able to withstand even the mightiest of blows from the most heinous of foes. **

**Buff: Permanent 10% increased defense with all defensive Monk skills. **

**Cost: N/A**

This one frustrated Izuku a bit due to his current situation; it was definitionally useless to him right now. But he could see himself using it in the future. It's just frustrating because of how many other buffs could have occupied a spot so early in the skill tree. Speaking of, it seemed like the tree was split into two main parts. Skills and buffs. In both cases the skills were on the right with the buffs being situated on the left. Izuku liked this. He had always found it annoying when halfway through a damage branch on a skill tree there would be a seemingly random buff that popped up when he had expected something really powerful. Although, The System could end up being just like those games considering these are just the first skills. Still, a boy could hope.

With all the choices on the table, Izuku made his without much internal debate. Void Spike would be the most useful at the moment. His health pool wasn't large enough to sustain too many hits, so going in close quarters is very dangerous. While Izuku knows it is an inevitability, for now he could use Void Spike to help lessen the damage he'd sustain. Besides the damage it does which is really nice on its own, he doubted that the monsters would stay dumb forever. They'll eventually start attacking and groups. When that happens, he'll need some sort of solution and this seems plenty viable for now. Blocking off routes to reach him and punishing those who don't abide seems like a perfectly good strategy in his mind. With that, he made his purchase.

***Congratulations, you have unlocked the skill: Void Spike.***

Izuku found that when he tried to view the next branches in the tree, the same thing happened like before. The skills were grayed out along with all the others he had been looking at before. This shocked him a little, and while it did kind of make sense, it also seemed dumb. Apparently, one could only view skills they didn't have when they were in possession of a skill point. 'I mean, it's not a big deal or anything. But, why?' Instead of dwelling on it, he decided to get back to allocating his stat points.

One thing Izuku knew he needed above all else was Endurance. He hadn't gotten hit yet, but he knows it's just a matter of time. And if the hit happens to be powerful, like the one he narrowly dodged from the Goblin Dungeon Boss, it could kill him just like that. Besides Endurance though, he figured that he should plop a couple into Intelligence and Willpower. After all, more mana and magic damage never hurt anyone except the ones getting hammered by said damage. Coming to a consensus after a few minutes of inner debate, he opened his menu and added his points.

**Strength: 12 (+) 1**

**Endurance: 11 (+) 4**

**Agility: 10 (+)**

**Dexterity: 10 (+) **

**Intelligence: 15 (+) 3**

**Willpower: 16 (+) 2**

**Charisma: 10 (+)**

**Luck: 10 (+)**

**Unused Stat Points: 0**

**Confirm Stat Allocation? Y/N**

'Yes.'

Izuku had decided to throw one into strength because Monk is a strength-based class. And besides, having muscles feels nice. It felt even better once it took effect. Having his constitution boosted by so much made him feel on top of the world and the boost to his mind didn't hurt either. 'Man, ten points at a time is amazing.' Izuku thought it apparent bliss. With these changes done, his character sheet now looked like this:

**Izuku Midoriya:**

**Level 6**

**Class(es): Void Mage, Monk**

**HP: 150**

**STAM: 100**

**MP: 180**

**Health Regen Per Minute: 13**

**Stamina Regen Per Minute: 30 **

**Mana Regen Per Minute: 54 **

**Melee ATK: 26 **

**Ranged ATK: 20 **

**Magic ATK: 36 **

**Critical Strike Chance: 2.5% **

**Strength: 13**

**Endurance: 15**

**Agility: 10**

**Dexterity: 10**

**Intelligence: 18 **

**Willpower: 18**

**Charisma: 10 **

**Luck: 10 **

**EXP to next level: 37873**

'I'd say I'm filling out pretty nicely. Although, looking at it now my stamina could use some work for sure. That's all in the future though. Right now, I'm pretty satisfied. There is one more thing I should deal with before I get ready for bed, however.' Opening up the Market, Izuku searched for Dungeon Keys and turned on the level filter. 'Man, there are a lot of choices here, but I think….' Making his choice, Izuku selected the key to the Reptile Dungeon. More than the fact that he liked reptiles, having fast creatures slither around, hiding in hard to see places, jumping around and coming at him at fast speeds would be a really effective tool to train him to use his new skill effectively, while leveling up would be the icing on the cake, so to speak.

The key was sent into his inventory where he could view it uninhibited. It was green and scaly. Izuku thought it looked pretty dang cool and was even more impressed when he removed it from his inventory and held it in his hand. It felt just like a snake would, albeit in the shape of and with the hardness of a key. That only added to how cool it was, though. Made him wonder what a demon key or an ice dungeon cave would look and feel like. His thought process coming to an end after a couple more minutes of brief contemplation, he decided to head to bed. In fact, he didn't notice it earlier, but he was dead tired. After brushing his teeth and undressing, he plopped into bed and sank into his mattress. The land of dreams whisking him away in a few quick minutes. That night, he slept well. While he had killed, well, not people, but humanoids, he had also started a new life, reconciled with his mom, done so much he never thought he'd be able to. He was Izuku 2.0 now... Or something like that.

When morning for Izuku, which was accompanied by a great night of sleep, he remembered that school was indeed something that he needed to do today. Sighing at the thought, he went to get dressed and go through the motions of the day.

School was mostly uneventful, save for the eyes of many girls that seemed to be glued to him for the better part of the day. Izuku paid no attention to it. Now that he had goals, he didn't want to distract himself with validation from others. He already had his mom's support after all.

As he finished his schoolwork in combination with his in-class make up work, he headed straight for the door. He had a bit of homework he needed to do and then he could run the dungeon if all went well. Thankfully for most of the day, Katsuki did nothing more than glare and growl. But as per usual, this only lasted so long. When Izuku took a look back and saw the elated expression plastered on Katsuki's beautiful, scintillating face radiating with love and promise, he increased his speed a bit. He wasn't sure how he would stack up in a fight yet, and… 'Wait!' Izuku turned around to face Katsuki once more and thought in his mind; 'analyze.'

**Katsuki Bakugou:**

**Strength: 14**

**Endurance: 13**

**Agility: 14**

**Dexterity: 12**

**Intelligence: 15**

**Willpower: 19**

**Charisma: 9**

**Luck: 10**

'So, it doesn't show his level, just his stats. I wonder if this is because he's not in The System. That would make sense. Still, dang. He's something else. I think I could beat him right now if I were trying to kill him, but obviously that would not be a very good idea. Well, in the future I will definitely surpass him… It sucks in a way. I've waited all this time for him to see me as something more than trash, but now it's like it's going completely in reverse. I like it, but it's strange to me. It really goes to show how lucky I am in getting this quirk.' Izuku thought as he ran, which he had started to do as soon as the number of people in his way had thinned out. Apparently he ran fast enough because after keeping up his speed for a couple minutes, he seemed to have gotten rid of his pursuer. Izuku slowed his speed and continued on his way back home.

Arriving without a single scratch was almost unheard of, but it was just a testament to his new abilities. After he had set to work on his homework and had gotten a bite to eat, courtesy of mama Midoriya, Izuku removed the Dungeon Key from his inventory and thought about activating it. Just like when he activated his quest he was teleported there instantly.

**Quests: Conquer the Reptile Dungeon- Defeat the boss of the Reptile Dungeon. You may not leave until either the boss has been defeated or you have died. **

Seeing the text pop up in front of him, his anxiety shot up a fair bit. He had hoped that the first dungeon was a special case, but it seemed like it was going to be the case with every dungeon that if he could not complete it, he would die. 'Well, let's get going then.'

* * *

**Okay, Okay. I know that this is long overdue and that I totally didn't keep my promise to a variety of different people. Like all others my excuses are vast but nearly none of any substance. Two things I can say is that 1. I will not promise dates anymore. I don't want to disappoint people and I don't want to stress myself out. And 2. In this gap, I must've listened to at least 5 different LIT RPG series. So, my horizons have broadened some. Don't know if my writing improved or worsened, but I'm somewhat happy with this chapter. I'm sorry to all of you I let down and I'm glad all of you folks have given this story a chance. I hope to update more often, but it is what it is. I will not abandon it, however. Not unless I explicitly say so. Anyways, thank you for reading chapter four of Izuku- The Void Monk! Have a great rest of your day.**

**-Seductive Sausage**

**PS: This story is not yaoi and will have romance. It will just take some time. Izuku is 13 and is trying to become stronger, not become a boy with a harem.**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Speech"**

'**Thoughts'**

***The System's voice***

**The System**

* * *

The Reptile Dungeon itself was a vibrant expanse of colors. Vines hung from rocky ceilings, multicolored plants grew from cracks in the ground, moss covered stone covered the ground as if it were a carpet unfurled for the arrival of a great king. The air was filled with a pervasive earthy smell, as if it was a stream at the turn of spring, containing all the joys of an untainted ecosystem. 'This is beautiful.' Izuku exhaled a breath of wonder. As the message left his field of vision, what greeted him was an image of something that reminded him of his childhood, but in a way that left him thinking his memories had no way of matching what lay before him. Though, while this was an apparent paradise of sorts, Izuku remembered that this beautiful scene was not what he came here for. After reluctantly tearing his vision away from the wonders of the dungeon, his demeanor shifted to that of focus as he made his way to the first room he could see.

This room was much larger than the first room of the Goblin Dungeon. In fact, it was nearly twice its size. In Izuku's mind, the size of the room should serve some purpose, and as he saw the enemies within, he found that it did. What lay inside were five snakes. They were all around ten feet long with a staggering thickness that one would find more commonly in a missile than a snake. They were all green and black with varying scale color patterns between them. Izuku used analyze.

**Viper Scavenger:**

**Level 1**

**Class(es): none**

**HP: 60**

**STAM: 100**

**MP: 30**

**Health Regen Per Minute: 7 **

**Stamina Regen Per Minute: 24**

**Mana Regen Per Minute: 6**

**Melee ATK: 14**

**Ranged ATK: 16**

**Magic ATK: 4**

**Critical Strike Chance: 1.25%**

**Strength: 7 **

**Endurance: 6**

**Agility: 10**

**Dexterity: 8**

**Intelligence: 3**

**Willpower: 2**

**Charisma: 3**

**Luck: 5**

'Honestly speaking, this is nothing to me now. But as I thought, it should be some decent combat training. Still, I shouldn't be too lackadaisical, otherwise I might end up in bad shape.' With nothing left to do but fight, Izuku stepped into the opening.

With their low intelligence, he was sure that he could drag them out one at a time, but he decided not to do that. More than experience, for which these enemies wouldn't give much of to begin with, this was for getting better at fighting. Becoming faster, more coordinated, stronger. Izuku decided he'd take on two at once and see just how far he could push himself from there. In this fight, Izuku planned on using Piercing Strike only. Not only would it kill in one hit so there would be a distinct lack of danger in doing so, but he needed to get it to a higher level, lest it be left behind by his Void skills, which would leave a gap in his defense in the future.

Izuku chose two snakes on the left side of the enclosure and moved within their aggro range. Their heads whipped to him and they eyed him with unrestrained hunger. With their low intelligence, all they could tell was that this newcomer meant food. Knowing only that this was their prey, they both launched their bodies towards Izuku like an arrow being released from a taut bowstring. He observed them move with a serious light in his eyes. As soon as they had launched towards him, he had already dodged to the side. He decided that he would try to dodge their advances for as long as he could, and when he no longer had that ability, he would strike.

Ten seconds, twenty, thirty, one minute. Time passed slowly. With absolute focus, Izuku dodged every incoming strike. Sometimes he would have to make physical contact with a viper to ensure that he wouldn't take damage. Once, he grabbed one of the vipers' heads just before its fangs could sink into him, and with a great effort, tossed it backwards. This continued for nearly three minutes. Suddenly, one of the vipers jolted forward while the other struck out at an odd angle that left Izuku unable to dodge. With no other way to go, he readied a Piercing Strike and punched out with his right fist. The viper in front of him was already in motion and had no time to react as the fist made its way to the viper's head. The fist connected and the snake's spine snapped in two. It was sent careering away like a kite in the wind and hit the ground with a thud. Without pausing for even a moment, Izuku swiveled around and dealt a similar strike to the second viper.

***You have slain Level 1 Viper Scavenger and are awarded 190 EXP***

The message repeated itself and Izuku was left 380 EXP richer. He was panting, out of breath, and red in the face, but he was proud of himself. 'That was something… I could feel myself slowly grasping their movements and I felt my eyes becoming more attuned to dealing speeds of that level. While the experience points are negligible, the actual combat experience I have gained with just this fight is staggering. I want more!'

With the three remaining vipers, he figured he'd try to take them all on at once. Soon, he was dancing with snakes once again as he furthered his understanding of close quarters combat. Quickly though, he realized two was more or less his comfortable limit, so he silenced one of the vipers with a quick Piercing Strike to the neck. In his focused state, he managed to avoid their fangs for the better part of five minutes this time. However, after a while he began to slow. Eventually, one of the two remaining vipers managed to bite him on the arm before he could stop it. He cried out in pain and swiftly put an end to both of them before the situation could get any worse. Even after he killed the vipers, he still felt a stinging pain in his arm. He checked his status page and found that he was poisoned. There was no countdown timer indicating when it would end. Just the word "poisoned" in bright purple letters opposite his HP. Izuku was alarmed, but thankfully his health did not drop at a rate that left him particularly worried. After five seconds, the throbbing in his arm stopped, replaced by a stinging sensation as his wound knitted itself back together.

'I'll have to be extra careful now that I know these guys have poison abilities. I don't even know if poison can stack or not. Still, this is a good outcome for me. I feel like I'm really getting a grasp on reading their moves.'

Using the same idea, Izuku moved the second room. Here, Piercing Strike reached level 3. With an extra five damage, he felt as if the vipers went down even easier, as if he were cracking an egg on the edge of a bowl. Soon, the seven now lifeless vipers were doing their best wet sock cosplay as Izuku moved to the third room. He still only found vipers within; with there being ten total here. Some were level 1, others, level 2, and in the center of the mossy stone was a viper that looked much more fierce when compared with the others. Its body was larger and its head in particular was massive in size. Izuku used analyze.

**Viper Fleshripper:**

**Level 3**

**Class(es): Butcher**

**HP: 110**

**STAM: 150**

**MP: 50**

**Health Regen Per Minute: 13**

**Stamina Regen Per Minute: 36**

**Mana Regen Per Minute: 12**

**Melee ATK: 26**

**Ranged ATK: 24**

**Magic ATK: 8**

**Critical Strike Chance: 1.75%**

**Strength: 13**

**Endurance: 11**

**Agility: 15**

**Dexterity: 12**

**Intelligence: 5**

**Willpower: 4**

**Charisma: 3**

**Luck: 7**

To the current Izuku, this was just another opportunity for growth. While this viper was surely much stronger than the others, that just made him more excited at the prospect of contending with it. While he felt fear, this pervasive feeling was slowly being drowned out by all the other emotions that came with battle.

Izuku took two at a time. In this room he utilized a strategy he had used in the goblin dungeon when facing enemies with a higher intellect. He picked up some stones and hurled them at two vipers located at the right side of the cave. They snapped their heads in his direction and hissed; slithering towards him with a speed that would leave one frightened. He was already prepared for this, however.

When they would move to take a chunk out of him, he would act accordingly. One of these vipers was even level 2 and possessed a speed greater than its weaker companion. Still, Izuku was able to maneuver himself in a way that left the vipers at a loss. He was a magnet facing others of the same charge. When they would shoot forward, he would be seemingly repelled backwards. No matter what they tried, he would have a way to stay his hand from danger. This enraged the snakes. Their eyes became increasingly ferocious and their attacks became more viscous. As they attacked faster, Izuku moved faster. If a human eye viewed him from a close distance, he would appear as a wash of colors, smudging the otherwise picturesque walls with lengths of green, black and continued for what felt like an eternity. But eventually, the level 2 viper found an opening and took it without pause. Before it could sink its fangs into its dinner, however, a glowing fist came hurtling towards it at a speed even greater than its own. The first blow tore up chunks of flesh and the snake was sent flying. The second blow came before the viper could right itself to fend off the incoming danger. Its head was wrenched from the rest of its body as bits of meat and bone flew through the air like water droplets in a storm. The level 1 viper naturally didn't even place this scene in its mind. All it could think of was the food in front of it. Seeing its prey turn its focus away from it, the viper's eyes shone with greed. It shot through the air, its meal just feet away. But before its jaws could close over the sure to be tasty meal, it suddenly felt its head lose connection with the rest of its body. Then, everything went black.

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief and sat down to recover. 'It's becoming increasingly clear to me how to deal with these vipers. I hardly have to think about my moves anymore. But man am I hungry.' At that moment, Izuku came to a sudden realization. 'Oh, please no.' Izuku audibly sighed. 'Well, I guess there's worse things in life.'

Being careful not to aggro any of the snakes in the area, Izuku pulled one of the viper corpses to a safe location and resigned himself to his fate. 'Next time, I think I'll bring some firewood and a lighter.' He had had sushi before, sure, but this pushed the boundaries just a teency bit. Still, there was nothing to be done. The meat itself was very gamey and the tendons had to be carefully maneuvered around. One plus was that the meat was warm, but compared to the other obvious negatives, it really wasn't much to be happy about. Although this was the case, he still ate with no outward complaint, thankful that he could eat at all in a situation like this.

Once his hunger was sated, he continued to train himself on the vipers. Soon, all that was left was the Viper Flesh-ripper. Izuku was certain that dealing with this viper alone would be more difficult than contending with any of the other two put together. Still, it would be a valuable training experience.

Izuku walked within the viper's range of aggression. He was taut like a fishing line; ready for anything. The viper eyed him like a wolf eyes a fawn. In an instant, it jolted forward, striking out at him. As it opened its mouth, Izuku could see its massive fangs, and it wasn't just fangs. Its mouth did not look like a snake, but rather a lamprey. There were smaller, harsher fangs that looked like jagged rock but were the color of puss and rot. He knew that if he was bitten by those, there would be hell to pay. This served to heighten his focus; his concentration becoming more centered on the snake in front of him.

But just like the rest of them, it was unable to make sufficient contact with Izuku. He danced around it like a cat would a mouse; he was the real predator. Soon, seven minutes had passed. At this point, Izuku was reaching his physical limit. So, he decided it was enough. He struck out with the full force of Piercing Strike, delivering 66 points of damage to the viper's skull. Its head smashed into the ground, and before it could get its thoughts back in place, Izuku had already delivered another Piercing Strike with his foot as the medium onto the already crushed head of the viper, pulverizing it. There was a sickening crack that was muffled by a thud. It was as if a tree had been felled by a war hammer. Izuku removed his shoe from the gooey mess and walked unflinchingly towards the next room.

***You have slain Level 3 Viper Flesh-ripper and are awarded 789 EXP***

The fourth chamber housed a grand total of twelve enemies. Four being level 1, five at level 2, two at level 3 and one at level 4. He was silent as he made his way towards his foes. Two level 1s and a level 2 all at once. He was unfazed as he danced with them. His movements were that of a hummingbird weaving from flower to flower, drinking the sweet nectar with practiced ease. As time flowed, Izuku became even more sure of his actions. He began to think while he danced, about all the things he could be. About his mom, his future as a hero, finally being someone others would look to in their time of need. He, more than anyone else, should probably not be letting his mind wander. He was taken from his thoughts as the level 2 viper bit into his inner thigh. Izuku yelped and in his haste, made a mistake. Instead of sending a Void Spike through its head as one should do in Izuku's situation, he made the split-second decision to use Piercing Strike to punch it off of himself. It worked. Though, as it was removed from his body, so too was a chunk of his flesh the size of a tennis ball. He screamed so loud that one might have thought his throat may have been getting a massage with razor blades. Having his mind overloaded with the sensation of pain, he wanted nothing more than to make it stop. Void Spike saw three uses then. The spikes impacted their targets almost simultaneously, needing Izuku to do nothing more than to raise his hand in the direction he wanted his spike to go. He knew this because, well, he didn't know how. It just felt natural to him. Sitting down, Izuku grit his teeth at the pulsing pain, which faded away at a pace that matched the regrowth of his lost flesh.

While healing, he was outwardly silent, but in his head, in this awful pain, his words were as harsh as a storm at sea. He couldn't believe that even after all the promises he made to himself, that he would allow such an avoidable mistake to happen so casually. He had acted like Katsuki then. Overconfident; not even placing his opponents in his eyes. He let out a warm breath of air. Once his pain cleared so too did his mind. Instead of sulking, he would get up and continue to improve himself rather than whining his way to mediocrity. Shaking his head one final time at his stupidity, he returned to his training.

He made it through the rest of the fourth room with only one more minor injury. He tried fighting the two level 3 Viper Fleshrippers at the same time. He managed to do so fairly well, all things considered. One came at him on the left while he was ducking a strike from its partner and he was forced to roll to the side to escape its jaws. He didn't, but was only nicked by one of its larger fangs. The poison wasn't so kind, however. But, as with all the rest, he finished both quickly with some well aimed Piercing Strikes levied their way. All in all, not bad. The level 4 Flesh-ripper on its own couldn't touch him either. By itself, it really was underwhelming; The 1144 EXP he earned for killing it was appreciated, though. Now finished with the fourth chamber, his previous idiocy forgiven but not forgotten, he strode towards what he assumed to be the final chamber.

When he peered inside, he was startled. Twenty level 1 vipers. In the center of the room was a stone statue of a massive snake easily seven feet thick and fifty feet long. The vipers were slithering all around the room, but none of them ever made contact with the statue. It was as if they feared the outcome. Izuku could think of many explanations. Snake god thing, statue of their leader, dungeon mechanic, etc... Whatever the case, it was unsettling. He had a feeling that not all was as it appeared to be.

Not wanting to screw something up, he went with the tried and true. He was lucky that there seemed to be a near-infinite rock supply around in these dungeons, otherwise he'd have to think much harder about how to attract these snakes' attention.

Because his other two skills were already level three, he figured he should bump his Void Spike skill up a level or two to meet them. Considering the mana cost, he had better get all the damage he could out of it, honestly.

After felling seven vipers with Void Spike, he got the notification he'd been expecting.

***Void Spike has reached Level 2***

Izuku opened his stats.

**Skill: Void Spike**

**Level 2/10**

**0% to next level**

**-Summon a powerful spike from the void to the place of your choosing that is sure to devastate any foes that lie in your path.**

**Damage: 60+(32) Magic ATK**

**Cost: 40 MP.**

Ten damage. That was double what both of his others were giving him per level. Though the mana cost of this skill was much higher and it was a tier 2 ability? He wasn't sure if that made a difference, but eh, whatever. He was happy.

Getting back to work, he had an idea. 'I wonder if… Hmm.' Izuku sent a Piercing Strike into one of the viper corpses and grabbed its severed head. As his next foe made its way towards him, he tossed the head above the incoming viper. Making a downward motion with his hand, a spike came into existence. It sprouted from the head of the dead viper and found its tip embedded deep into its comrade. 'I knew it! I bet this will work on anything. Well, maybe not liquid, but who knows?' He knew this newfound trick would surely come in handy somewhere down the line considering its versatility. He wasn't quite sure on the range of the spike, but for now he'd go with line of sight, which seemed reasonable when he factored in that the description of the ability had no mention of a limit to distance.

Twelve snakes later, Izuku found himself looking in on a room with no exit on the opposing side. 'It has to be the boss room then. But, I haven't gotten a notification about completing the quest, so…' Then, it clicked. The boss was the statue, of that he was almost certain. Izuku was now more thankful than ever for his safety over speed policy he'd been using thus far. If he had stepped into that room full of vipers, he would not have been in good shape. Well, there's no way he could really be sure other than finding out for himself. Izuku used analyze: nothing. 'Alrighty then…' With his eyes locked onto the statue, Izuku slowly made his way into the chamber. He was tense, a bit afraid, and very nervous. Yet, he still moved forward, resolute in his mission.

As soon as his foot crossed the proverbial line in the sand, the statue came alive. It was strange seeing a block of hardened stone move with such speed and agility. The fifty foot giant slithered with grace and confidence. The stone beneath its body ground against it while it moved, producing the not so satisfying sound of rock grating rock. The most bizarre fact about the snake was that although it slithered around so quickly, so assuredly, it still retained statue-like movement. If this was a video game, then the snake would appear to be lagging. Before the snake could reach him, Izuku quickly analyzed it again, which worked this time. Due to circumstantial changes however, he was only able to take a quick peek before he needed to fire off an attack at the thing. That being the case, he was only able to see the most essential portions of the character sheet before he had to get down to business.

**Medusa's Hair-Viper Dungeon Boss:**

**Level 10**

**Class(es): **

**HP: 340**

**STAM: 320**

**MP: 90**

**Health Regen Per Minute: 25**

**Stamina Regen Per Minute: 72**

**Mana Regen Per Minute: 36**

**Melee ATK: 50**

**Ranged ATK: 48**

**Magic ATK: 24**

The only thought he had before he launched a Void Flame at the viper was how much stronger it appeared to be in comparison to the first boss he had faced.

As Izuku launched his attack, the viper made an attack of its own. Its jaws expanded vertically and its tongue flickered like a candle flame getting its wick touched by small bits of bubbling wax. However, just as it made to launch itself at the human before it, a translucent wall with an advanced array of rainbow colors dancing within it materialized directly in front of it. Izuku's attack that should've reached the viper instead was cast on the wall. This was hard for Izuku to notice, though, as even before the first hint of a flame emerged, the attack was removed from existence. Similar to his attack, the viper slammed against the wall, but unlike the attack, it did not disappear. The viper began to shake and distort. Then it started appearing as the wall did. Rainbows washed over the snake as it hissed. The hissing was distorted and sounded as if it had come from an old VHS tape that had been scratched up badly. That is to say, the sound was robotic and unlike anything an animal should produce. It continued this as the shaking became greater. Then, it wasn't shaking anymore. It looked as if someone had punched a monitor a hundred different times a thousand different ways. The viper was no longer whole. It fragmented, then returned to shape. It continued this erratic pattern for nearly a minute; all Izuku could do was stand there frozen, in complete shock.

One second it was chaos, the next, well, there was nothing at all. Izuku opened his eyes. He was floating somewhere, he didn't know where, though. There was no light and there was no dark. He wondered if he'd done something wrong…

"Hello, Izuku."

"Where am I?"

"I do not know how to answer that as we are nowhere at all."

"How am I here, then?"

"By the power of one who seeks to offer you a choice."

"..."

"You are special, Izuku. You see, you are 'the one'. In this reality, you are meant to become the most important being to exist. In every other reality, this is also the case. In fact, you already have been the most important before. The strongest, the most powerful, the most evil, the kindest, the greatest…. You are meant to save every reality, to be the change that reality needs. You go by many names. In fact, some would say you go by **every** name. My job here and now is to offer you a proposal… Do you wish to share your destiny?"

"I….I don't understand."

"Currently, you are **destined** to be the greatest in every incarnation you inhabit. My proposal is simple: Share that power, Izuku. Share that power among every being in existence. Yes, give everyone a chance to be the greatest."

"But, why? What does this all mean?!"

"I…. Desire fun. Enjoyment. I have watched for billions of years as **you** have conquered all. It grows tiresome. I wish for change. I wish to see others reach the summit. You have already done so countless times. Grant me this wish, Izuku, and I will reveal to you the secrets of the universe and beyond."

"Who are **you**?"

"I am you. In fact, I am the original you. Sadly, I set into motion something I could not stop. I became so powerful that I tore through the fabric of reality and planted the seed of my being. Not in one, but in every reality. Now **I**, no, **we** are destined to be nothing more than everything. **You** can stop this. Say now that you wish to end the cycle. You will join me at the top, immortal. You will be able to watch as an hectillion beings battle for power, love, fame, purpose. In that, you will find your purpose. Become god, Izuku. I…I am lonely. If I only had one other that I could share this singular purpose with, I could be truly happy."

"But, how would I even do that? It makes no sense! I can't just **be** god!"

"Yes, you can. Say the words. Say those six words and my powers will do the rest. The spell will be broken. No longer with it just be **me** with all the power. Please, not just for me, but for **everyone**."

"I…..…..I wish to end the cycle…"

And so, it was seen in every reality, for a trillionth of an ato-second, everything was bathed in colorless light as destiny was permanently altered, for good or for worse. Nobody could understand this change, or really, would **ever **be able to know of its effects. But, with the spoken word of one boy, the curse of being the protagonist of every reality, of having all the power, having **it**…. Was finally broken.

* * *

**Hello everyone, it's been around 11 months at this point since the last chapter. No actually valid excuses. Just, ya know, stuff. This is the last chapter of this particular story. Not because I have no motivation, but because I fucked it up. I am sorry. I know it's not apparent to anyone reading this, but I wrote myself into a corner. I created a genuine leveling system in which I count every EXP point. So, being that I started the story years before U.A…..Yeah. No time skips would've been able to happen unless I just said "fuck it" and fudged my way through. That is the main reason why this story has to end. Second reason is the story itself, or the lack of one. This had no plot, really. I regret that. The grammar too was a bit questionable, but yeah, no story. I can and will do better than this FF, I want anyone reading this to know that, but I can't in good faith continue something like this. I would know, I've sat on this decision for a while. If you care at all, I do have a couple stories lined up, one with a first chapter already written. Don't know when it'll be released, but if you enjoy my writing style at all and didn't just come for the gamer niche, then be sure to keep a watchful eye out. One is for BNHA and the other is for One Piece. Thank you for reading this story and for listening to my dumb apology thing. See you on the other side!**

**-Seductive Sausage**


End file.
